


Right Prescription

by ElzyAfterDark



Series: Discord Suggested Stories [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ASFR, Bondage, Consensual, F/M, Inanimate TF, Roleplay, Transformation, doll - Freeform, dollificiation, petrification, sex doll tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElzyAfterDark/pseuds/ElzyAfterDark
Summary: A few weeks later, D.Va and McCree's previous little mishap sees the pair doing something a bit more deliberate with what they used....





	Right Prescription

**Author's Note:**

> Written to a suggestion on Discord as a sequel to Wrong Prescription.
> 
> If you have any suggestions to make, see my profile for places you can contact me with your idea.

It had been a little while since the relationship between McCree and Hana had been busted by their mishap, at least to Angela. However, despite Mercy being discrete, the rumour mill managed to spin up. Rather than be subject of whispers, the pair decided to just be more open with it. Sure, it led to a few glances from team-mates, winks from Lena, and the occasional enthusiastic thumbs up from Mei, but rumours would have done that anyway.

 

An advantage of being more open? Not having to sneak around, meaning slightly more time to indulge... and being able to obtain certain things without having to resort to sneaking around. More time and more materials meant a little more fun.

 

And so it was, Hana wriggled against (not too tight) ropes, wearing a cotton petticoat, silken bloomers, and a white camisole over a corset that pushed her chest up a little, as McCree hammed it up to his bound and gagged victim.

 

"Struggle all ya want, darlin' but you're not escaping soon," He cackled.

 

"Mmmph!"

 

"Oh, you wanna be heard, huh? Well... maybe I should let the little lady speak?"

 

As McCree 'undid' the gag, Hana affected a fairly poor wild west accent.

 

"Oh please, mistah bandita-"

 

"Bandito," McCree gently corrected.

 

"-Mistah Bandito, we ain't got no coin for ransom, please let me go!"

 

"Who says I wanted ransom? Maybe what I wanted, was you," He leered.

 

"Oh mai! Are ya'll gonna... Actually, sorry, is this accent even working, feels really forced?" Hana said, dropping the accent halfway.

 

"It's fine with me but if you're not okay with it, you can drop it."

 

"Well, I'll maybe stick with it, my idea and all,"

 

"It's your call, darlin', but from where I'm standing, the view's good enough for any accent," McCree leered, stroking her silk-clad leg and looking at her bosom heaving in the

 

"Then, in that case, are ya'll gonna ravish me?!" She affected the accent once more.

 

"Oh, for sure, for sure... but ya ain't gonna be squirmin' much," He said, producing a brassy syringe.

 

***

 

_"You want what?" Angela asked._

 

_"A jet injector made to look like an old syringe, like wild west era!" Hana repeated._

 

_"And I assume you have a specific chemical in mind for it to take?"_

 

_"Yyup!"_

 

_With a shrug, Angela checked her computer system to see if the 3d printer could build the right type of thing._

 

_"You're in luck, it's possible. Should only take a few minutes. It'll work like a real old syringe, but no needle. Depress the button on the plunger with the safety off to inject, but I imagine you're not the one using it, so be sure to tell all that to Jesse."_

 

_With a delighted squeal, Hana gave the older woman a quick hug and her thanks._

 

***

 

"Please, Mistah, ya'll aint gotta drug me, I'll play nice!" Hana fake-begged.

 

"Oh, you'll play nice alright," He said, jabbing it into her bare arm, a hiss as the solution was injected out into nothing as she wriggled.

 

"I beg ya! Please!" She stifled a giggle.

 

They play-acted a little more, Hana dodging a few more attempts, before McCree, with a grin, flipped her onto his lap and yanked the back of her silk undies down, jabbing it into her pert little butt, giving it a gentle spank for good measure.

 

"Naughty girls get spanked... and so do naughty dolls!"

 

"What? What do ya mean?" She pretended.

 

"You should be feeling a little sluggish... not squirming so much now?"

 

He fondled the bare butt for a second, before flipping her back to her front, running a finger up and down what lay below the damp silk.

 

"Feels like you're enjoyin' things too, girly... Not nearly as much as I'll enjoy you as a trophy in my hideout!"

 

"Oh, what'd ya do, I feel so weak..." Hana acted, but only a little - the polyparrafin preservation solution now coursing through her was indeed having that sort of effect.

 

Silently smirking, McCree simply tugged up her camisole as she wriggled slowly, tugging down the corset a little to free her pink and pointed nipples.

 

She gasped, the solution's second version having another effect - increased sensitivity, and it was kicking in now as his fingers stroked her breasts. She felt more warmth between her legs, and whimpered when she realised even her own slow wiggling was just adding to her arousal.

 

"Yer really havin fun, ain't ya?" He said, kissing her as she (initially) pretended to struggle.

 

"Keep your eyes open, remember," He quietly reminded her as he withdrew.

 

Said eyes already looked a little glassy, her skin shining waxily.

 

"You're turning into a doll, girly. MY doll... Just a big life-sized toy to be posed... and played with!"

 

And as she felt herself growing stiffer, she tried to get one last word in, feeling the transformation coming to a climax - and very nearly herself as well.

 

"Ya... monst...er," She sighed, and felt herself stiffen.

 

At the same time, she felt an explosion of pleasure, trying to scream out in joy - but she was now mute, and inanimate. She wanted to gasp, groan, twitch and writhe, but her body was now frozen in place, a living waxwork.

 

Still, McCree noted her face shifting a little, and felt the extra dampness below.

 

"Was it good for you as it's gonna be for me?"

 

With a chuckle, he untied her now unresisting form.

 

"Somehow, I doubt it."

 

Lifting her up, shifting her legs to let her stand, he held her in front of a mirror, letting Hana see her own waxified form, and his hands began fumbling all over her, making her mentally coo in delight as the soft touches were enhanced by the solution in her body.

 

"Yeah... you were a damn fine woman and you'll be a damn fine doll."

 

Kissing along her bare shoulders, he began undressing his new doll, her dampened bloomers sliding down smooth and waxy legs, exposing her bare and drippy womanhood. He slipped a couple fingers into the wet folds, making Hana cum again instantly, her body unable to make any movement but the sensations there - and multiplied.

 

"And looks like you're all greased up for when I'm ready!"

 

His fingers that had just been up her snatch hovered by her nose, and she was a little disappointed to not smell her own arousal - but then again, she wasn't breathing, was she? How could she inhale the scent?

 

Still, she knew in this form, she could taste, especially when his fingers darted into her mouth. She wondered what other things she might soon be tasting....

 

For his part, McCree was still stripping her, tugging the camisole over her unresisting arms and head, and untying the loosened corset. With a little grin, he posed her slightly, gently rubbing her face to manipulate a smile as he made her strike a pose making a heart symbol with her fingers.

 

She felt both helpless and safe. She trusted McCree with her life... and now, her body. She was his to toy with. And a little voice inside her couldn't help but wonder, what if he left her like this? What if she was never cured? She would be, she knew... but was it really so bad?

 

(Well, okay, sexdolls probably couldn't play _Starcraft 5_ , so there was one big drawback...)

 

"Now you're all bare... it's time dolly got played with for real," He said, carrying her to the bed, and shifting her pose as he undid his belt.

 

A downside to her inanimate state was that she was staring at the ceiling and could not glance down to appreciate what was coming, but she knew she'd feel it... and feel it she did as her soft yet rigid folds were gently pushed aside by the girthy guest. She felt another orgasm as he slid in and in, and was still feeling it roll through her inanimate body as he began to speed up, in and out, a rhythm emerging.

 

He leaned down, gently cupping her soft and pliable breasts, squeezing and pressing down, the cold of his metal hand making her shiver, the warmth of his flesh one making her want to purr like a kitten as he ran fingers over the erect and sensitive nipples. His fingers circling the areola, he was treating her pert tits as the toys they were right now, and with his thrusting in and out slowly, she was having yet another orgasm.

 

His slow and careful pace, trying to be sure she was cumming at least once, was practically torture in a good way for Hana as she felt her nerve endings spark with pleasure more and more, another two orgasms coming before eventually his breath hitched and he thrust in hard, groaning.

 

He felt his cock judder and twitch, felt the warm fluid shooting and splashing inside her - and had orgasm six, stronger than any yet, willing in vain for her frozen folds to contract and squeeze hard around the penis lodged to the base deep inside her, still spraying her now-waxlike insides with his hot semen.

 

And staring into her eyes, he gave one last leer in the role of the cruel bandito as all her pleasure saw her fading into sleep in her afterglow.

 

"You're gonna be one hell of a love doll... for all time!" He chuckled.

 

 

***

 

It didn't feel like it had been long when her mind came back, and she felt herself blink and give a contented 'hmmm' noise. Looking up at McCree, her lover staring down with a rugged smirk, she smiled back. She felt a little stiff, and also could feel a few extra fluids.

 

Thanks to the PPS modifications Mercy had done, the new solution also acted as the contraceptive Hana had mistaken it for - so cleanup wasn't really needed. In fact, Mercy said it was good for at least twelve hours, a quirk of being preserved at the same time. Hana didn't understand it much herself, Mercy tried to explain, but gave up after Hana's cute and confused expression just made her laugh.

 

"Welcome back to movin' around, doll. Have fun?"

 

"Oh yeah... I sure did, pardner," She winked.

 

"I enjoyed being in full control..."

 

"Oh, but I loved being controlled... I must have came six or seven times. You even made me pass out a little!"

 

"Really? Well that makes a guy feel good... When'd that happen?"

 

"When you came... and I guess that should be 'when you first' came?" She licked her lips, regretting she hadn't been awake when he'd presumably used her mouth for some fun.

"Yeah, miiight have played with you for a little while after that," He confessed.

 

"Hm, you up for a round two with me awake again, then?" She teased.

 

"Darlin', when I look at you I'm always ready to roll... But this time, I wanna hear you moan when you cum. And I guarantee , I'm gonna make you cum!"

 

His confident growl made her heart flutter in excitement, and she practically dragged him down on top of her.

 

"Well, let's get started, cowboy...."

 

 

[possibly invalid ending bit]

 

***

 

Mercy glanced up from a medical report as an orange-clad cockney slid into her office.

 

"Lena, what can I do for you?" The Swiss doctor asked.

 

"Well, a little birdie tells me there's a pretty interesting little concoction you've let her and her fella play with...." Tracer grinned.

 

"And let me guess - you're wondering if you can have some?"

 

"Yup! See, I can play a little with my accelerator and freeze myself for a little bit... but I want to be aware for it. And I wanna see Emily all stiff and helpless," The Brit said shamelessly.

 

"...As a doctor I should probably warn you against playing with what is basically life-preserving equipment like that, but-"

 

"Winston's checked it out, perfectly safe!"

 

"...Well then, fair enough. BUT - if you and Emily are going to use it, I'd ask you consider bringing her here in case there's any unforseen complications."

 

"Oooh, cheers, love! I'll ask her to come along then!" Tracer said, and then vanished as quickly if she'd used her recall.

 

Mercy then returned to her report, fighting off slightly unprofessional thoughts about arranging her own fun later that night...

 

 

 


End file.
